


Super Psycho Love

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles and Fics from 12/12 - 02/13 [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, ahh there's a tag i never thought i'd use, dub con, raw penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You never used to hate anyone.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Until you met Dirk."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Psycho Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based off "Super Psycho Love", "I Hate U", and "Flesh" by Simon Curtis.

You’re at some club tonight and you’re seething with hate.

Which never used to be something you’d do. You never used to hate anyone.

Until you met Dirk. 

Dirk was Dave’s brother and when you first met him he seemed like a pretty cool guy. You two didn’t have a whole lot in common, but he was easy to get along with.

Or so you thought. 

It turned out Dirk was a whole fucking mess of things you did not want to deal with. 

Yet, you couldn’t keep away. You kept going back to him as if things would change, but you knew they wouldn’t.

You sat at the bar, drink in hand. You watched him on the dance floor as he danced with almost everyone in this damn place. It irritated you to no end and you’re pretty sure that’s why he did it; because he knew that it messed you up.

You finished your drink and right when you were about to head for the exit there was a hand on your wrist. You didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. He pulled on your wrist and brought you off to an abandoned corner of the room.

You refused to put up with this tonight, though.

But that’s something you always said, so it was moot to even think that.

You were leaning against the wall. Dirk had one hand against the wall and the other on your hip, lifting up the fabric of your shirt just enough to make you squirm. It was the same as always, though, you knew nothing would happen and your mind was telling you "no, no, no", but you were never a good listener. He brought his lips down to your neck and placed a few kisses there before biting at the spot right above your collarbone. A spot that would be impossible for you to hide. He sucked and you couldn’t help but let out a groan because of the sensation.

Dirk hummed as he finished marking your neck and then moved a knee between your legs. You rolled your eyes and your brain was telling you to push him away, but somehow he just ended up closer and now he was biting at your lips with each sloppy kiss he gave you. He rubbed his leg against your crotch harder against your growing erection. He moved his mouth over your ear now and bit and you let out a tiny scream, but oh you loved it.

And it was pathetic.

But that wasn’t something that was on your mind right now, all that was on your mind right now was how close you were, you were so close, but then-

He stopped. He stopped everything and gave you this shit eating grin as he walked back to the crowd of people and you wanted to punch him.

Instead of making a scene, you just grumbled and headed for the bathroom to finish yourself off.

You left the club afterwards and called a cab to go home to your apartment. You definitely didn’t think of Dirk the whole way back just like you didn’t think of him when you fell asleep.

Two days later and it’s Monday.

You received a text from Dirk around midday and about how he’d stop by when you got home from work. You’re not surprised and you send back a quick “fine” and continue on with your day. You would be lying if you told yourself you weren’t even the least bit excited to see him.

When you got home, the door was unlocked and you knew he’s was in there waiting for you and when you opened the door that’s exactly what you got. He’s sat on your couch eating Chinese food and watching TV. He turned his head to you and gave you a “hey” before turning his attention back to the TV.

You went into the kitchen where the rest of the Chinese food was and scooped the rest onto a plate. You zapped it in the microwave for thirty seconds and then joined Dirk on the couch.

These are the moments you actually liked about your relationship, if that was even the proper word for it. When it was just the two of you and there wasn’t any funny business going on.

You both finished up your dinner and then you took his plate and headed into the kitchen to wash the dishes. He followed you and leaned against the counter.

"I regret not sticking around with you Friday night," He said, "Not being able to see you orgasm." He said it in such a way that you already knew what was coming next and you weren’t really in the mood right now. He leaned in closer to you and put his mouth right against your ear, breath hot. "Your face is beautiful when you come… and you make the best noises…" Dirk started to wrap his arms around your waist before you pushed him away with your elbow and rolled your eyes.

"Not now." Is all you said. You already knew he wasn’t going to be taking that, though. What Dirk wants Dirk gets and before you knew it he had you turned around and he was pushing you against the counter, mouth hot on yours. The kisses are rough, like always, and he hoisted your legs up around his waist. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and you were practically sitting on the counter, now. Dirk moved one of his hands along you thigh and up to the waistband of your jeans. You pulled your lips away from his and managed to whisper out the word "bedroom" and he pulled you off the counter and towards your room.

Once you were there he pushed you down onto the bed and started taking your shirt off. When that was out of the way both of you are grabbing for your belt, which actually just slowed the process down, so he slapped your hands away and managed to take your boxers and jeans off in a single motion and, okay, OW your belt hadn’t even been open. There was a slight burn where the denim scratched against your hips, but other than that you were fine. 

Not like he cared. You’d also be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it just a little bit.

Dirk scratched his nails down your sides and you couldn’t help but arch into them. The pain. Maybe that’s why you stayed in this fucked up relationship. It felt so good.

You stopped thinking about it when you feel a cold wet finger being shoved into your ass. You throw your head back against the pillow and arch your back. Your heartbeat had increased and you let out a whine with each rough thrust. Another finger is added quickly and Dirk has started scissoring you open all the while murmuring how he’s going to fuck you raw and all you managed to say is "yes, yes, yes," because you wanted it so bad and that sounded like a fantastic idea to you.

A third and final finger is added and you felt so full and Dirk has started getting sloppy with his finger fucking and you tell him you are so ready.

"Ass up," he says and you flip onto your stomach and do so. You hear him take his jeans off and throw them to the side. He presses his erection to you ass and you let out a moan. He trails his fingers lightly along the curve of your ass.

"Dirk," you whine. He slaps your ass and it goes straight to your dick and another moan escapes from your mouth.

"Hands on your head," he commands. You obey and he grabs both in a single hand and pushes down on your head. "Gotta keep quiet, don’t want the neighbors to here, hmmm?" He says next to your ear and nips at it.

You respond with a squeak as you feel the tip of his dick start to push into your ass. His hands are on your hips and goes slow and while you’d probably appreciate it later, right now you just want it all at once, so you push back and he gets the hint. He pushes in quickly the rest of the way and if your face wasn’t being shoved into the mattress you are sure you would’ve let out a scream that people two or three floors above and below you could hear. Instead the noise sounds like a cross between a whine and a hiss.

Dirk pulls back slowly and then pushes in roughly again and you make that same noise, because god that feels so good. He does it again and again and gets a good, fast paced rhythm going and he starts grunting and you only notice because he’s right next to your ear again and he starts placing kisses at the crook of your neck and they quickly turn into bites, and oh god you are so painfully hard right now.

He bites and sucks at your neck and shoulder and you’re so, so, very close. He picks up the pace and you can tell he’s close as well and then you feel him cum inside you and he digs his nails into the side of your hip so hard that you know it’s going to bruise- and then you’re done.

You both ride out your orgasms and Dirk pulls out and the two of you collapse on your bed. You stare into his nearly-orange colored eyes and he stares right back as you both catch your breath. When you’re fairly relaxed you close your eyes and not soon after you feel the bed move. You open your eyes and Dirk is pulling on his pants to leave. Your stomach twists a little and it’s not like you expected him to stay or anything, he never does, but you’re left with this feeling as if something is missing.

You pull back the blankets on your bed and snuggle under them, not bothering to get up and put a pair of boxers on. Sleep soon takes you and you’re grateful because you don’t want to think right now.

By the time it’s Friday again you haven’t heard from Dirk all week, which actually does surprise you. Even when you shot him texts he didn’t reply and that worries you.

Dave calls you later that night and asks if he can hang at your place. You tell him of course and he explains how Dirk had brought home some dude and how he’d rather not be there for that. You almost choke up when he tells you, but you manage to keep an even enough tone for him not to think anythings up.

When he gets to your place the two of you watch a movie and eat some popcorn. During the movie you can’t help but think of Dirk, though, and how he’s most likely fucking some other guy right now. You don’t know why you feel so hurt and betrayed. It’s not like you guys were an item or anything. Heck, most of the time you completely hated Dirk! But you still feel that void as if something were missing and you just knew it was because of him.

You wonder how long he’s been sleeping with other people. He was a huge flirt, and you knew that, you were absolutely positive he’s kissed other people, but you thought you were the only one who he slept with and you think that’s what hurts the most.

You don’t know exactly how to explain your feelings so you try to focus back on the movie. You half manage to do so and you feel like you paid enough attention to know the basic plot of the movie, which kind of sucked, what were you thinking when you picked it out? Dave doesn’t say anything about it, though, so you don’t give it anymore thought.

After the movie you’re both hungry so you order a pizza and just talk.

It distracts you enough so that you don’t think about Dirk again for the rest of the night.

The next morning when you get up you hear the door open and you assume it’s just Dave leaving. You crawl out of bed to lock the front door and get something to eat. Except when you open your bedroom door instead of seeing no one you see Dirk. Your jaw tightens and you just stare at him.

"Why are you here?" Your voice is rough and scratchy from sleep.

"Well if you’re going to greet me like that then maybe I’ll just leave." He says as if he thinks you want him here.

"Please do," You say and he actually looks surprised at that. "No one invited you."

He stays silent and walks towards you. You step out of his reach, but he manages to get a firm hold on your wrist. You shut your eyes tight because you’re fairly sure you’re going to start crying. You yank your wrist out from his grasp and tell him to leave. When he doesn’t listen you yell and you still don’t know why he’s here because he won’t say anything.

“John?” He says finally after all that silence. He actually sounds concerned when he asks what’s wrong and you know that’s not true. He never actually cared for you, because that’s what this whole relationship has been about, hasn’t it? It’s been one based off hate, so why would he care?

"I hate you." You tell him and you realize it’s the first time you’ve ever actually said it out loud and to his face. He doesn’t show any emotion towards your words and you tell him to get out. This time he listens and leaves. 

You lock the door behind him and go back to your bed. You hear your cell phone vibrate, telling you you have a new text. You grab your phone and of course it’s Dirk. He’s asking “what was that all about” and you just toss your phone to the other side of the bed.

There’s no point in answering.

You are so done with Dirk Strider.


End file.
